Family Engine - UbiSoftFan94
Family Engine is a Thomas/Family Guy parody series. It is about Henry The Green Engine, with his beautiful wife Emily The Beautiful Sterling Tender Engine, his unlucky daughter Rosie The Pink Engine, his good son Thomas The Blue Tank Engine, his wise pet Stanley The White Engine and his evil son Percy The Small Green Engine. Cast *Henry as Peter Griffin (Henry and Peter Griffin are both fat and clumsy) *Emily as Lois Griffin (Emily and Lois Griffin are both wear green and the main females) *Stanley as Brian Griffin (Stanley and Brian Griffin are both wear white) *Percy as Stewie Griffin (Stewie Griffin's voice suits Percy, because they're both troublemakers) *Thomas as Chris Griffin (Thomas and Chris Griffin are both wear blue) *Rosie as Meg Griffin (Rosie and Meg Griffin are both wear pink) *Toby as Cleveland Brown (Toby and Cleveland Brown are both go slow and wear brown) *James as Glenn Quagmire (James and Glenn Quagmire are both wear red and vain) *Gordon as Joe Swanson (Gordon and Joe Swanson are both big, strong, and go fast) *Molly as Bonnie Swanson (Molly and Bonnie Swanson are both big, strong, and wifes to Gordon and Joe Swanson) *Kevin as Kevin Swanson (Kevin and Kevin Swanson are both share the same names) *Lady as Susie Swanson (Lady and Susie Swanson are both little) *Trevor as Herbert (Trevor and Herbert are both like children) *Edward as Tom Tucker (Edward and Tom Tucker are both wear blue) *Daisy as Dianne Simmons (Daisy and Dianne Simmons are both sexy and named begins with the letter 'D') *Hector as Ollie Williams (Hector and Ollie Williams are both have bad tempers) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Tricia Takanawa *Whiff as Mort Goldman (Whiff and Mort Goldman are both wear glasses) *Madge as Muriel Goldman (Madge and Muriel Goldman are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Neil (from RWS) as Neil Goldman (Neil and Neil Goldman are both share the same names) *Murdoch as Mayor Adam West (Mayor Adam West's voice suits Murdoch) *Elizabeth as Carol Pewterschmidt (Carol Pewterschmidt's voice suits Elizabeth) *Diesel 10 as Ernie the Giant Chicken (Ernie the Giant Chicken's voice suits Diesel 10) *Old Slow Coach as Nicole (Ernie's Wife) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Death (Cerberus and Death are both evil and scary) *Isobella as Jillian *Salty as Seamus (Salty and Seamus are both have pirate accents) *Derek as Derek Wilcox (Derek and Derek Wilcox are both share the same names) *Mavis as Connie D'Amico (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Bertram as Bertram (Bertram and Bertram are both share the same names) *S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Monkey *Freddie as Randy Newman *Oliver as Bill Cosby *Duck as Dr. Hartman (Duck and Dr. Hartman are both western) *BoCo as Bruce (BoCo and Bruce are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bertie as Horace (Bertie and Horace are both have six letters in one name and they both have the same letter 'E' at the end of their names) *Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt (Spencer and Carter Pewterschmidt are both pompous and rude) *Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt (Caroline and Barbara Pewterschmidt are both wear red) *Connor as Micky McFinnegan (Connor and Mickey McFinnegan are both Irish) *Cranky as Francis Griffin (Cranky and Francis Griffin are both cranky) *Isabel (from RWS) as Thelma Griffin *Diesel as James Woods (Diesel and James Wood are both devious) *Hank as Bill Clinton *Victor as Principal Shepherd (Victor and Principal Shepherd are both in charge of steamworks and james woods high school) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Carl *Donald & Douglas as Vern and Johnny (Donald & Douglas are twins, just like Vern & Johnny are) *Henrietta as Angela *Harvey as Obie *Bill & Ben as Tomak & Bellgarde (Bill & Ben are twins, just like Tomak & Bellgarde are) *Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt (Patrick and Patrick Pewterschmidt are both share the same names) *Billy as Jake Tucker *Flora as Donna Tubbs *Charlie as Clevland Brown Jr. *Duncan as Rallo Tubbs (Duncan and Rallo Tubbs are both stubborn) *Catherine (from RWS) as Roberta Tubbs *Caitlin as Loretta Brown *Evil Percy (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Stewie *Bulgy as Thaddeus Griffin *Bulgy's Friend as Bitch Stewie *Bitch Stanley (a fan-made Thomas character) as Bitch Brian *Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine (from Sodor Railways) as Stanley Kael (Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine and Stanley Kael are both share the same names) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Consuela *Toad as Jasper *CGI Stanley (CGI version) as New Brian *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joyce Kinney *Victoria (from RWS) as Brenda Quagmire *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Franz Gutentag *Arry as Mr. Taylor *Bert as Mr. Washee Washee *Smudger as The "PHONEY!" Guy *Spamcan (from RWS) as Jeff *Bear (from RWS) as Judge *Mike as The Kool Aid Guy *Duke as Mr. Weed *Neville as The Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Earl (from Mad Bomber) as Al Harrington *Dennis as Buzz Killington *Byron as Jerome *Luke as Brad (from the episode, Stewie B. Goode) (Luke and Brad are both cute) *Millie as Olivia Fuller *Ada (from RWS) as Janet *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Hitler *Proteus as Vinny Griffin *31120 (from RWS) as Nate Griffin *Rocky as Ulysses S. Griffin *Arthur as King Arthur Griffin (Arthur and King Arthur Griffin are both share the same names) *Terence as Robert E. Lee *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Culdee (from RWS) as Rupert *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Cookie Monster *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Godzilla